The Wind is Gone
by CarissaLies
Summary: GWTW all turned around. In this story Scarlett isn't in love with Ashley, but Rhett's in love with Melanie. Not as crazy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a big what-if, it's also my first attempt at GWTW Fanfiction. My first attempts were with Third Watch and Day of Our Lives. This takes place at the beginning of the book. What if Scarlett never loved Ashley. What if instead Rhett spent years in love with Melanie? (I know this is a real stretch, but I have some pretty innovative ideas on how it should go)

Scarlett O'Hara had never met a man she couldn't charm. There wasn't a man in Clayton County that could resist her, but she had never found quite what she was looking for in a man. Brent and Stuart Tarleton were both a lot of fun to dance with and flirt with, but were much too wild to settle down with. Cade Calvert was fun and he made her laugh, his sister was already her best friend, but she felt nothing for him. Ashley Wilkes was so smart and Twelve Oaks was her favorite place in the world besides Tara, but all that meant nothing to her. Scarlett wanted to fall in love.

She was sitting on her porch talking to Stuart and Brent who wouldn't stop talking about the war. Every boy she knew was excited about the war, but she could barely stifle a yawn. Who could get all worked up about fighting Yankees? She smiled at the boys brightly. "I just can't wait for the Barbeque."

"You're going to save us all the dances, aren't you Scarlett?" asked Brent, grabbing her hand.

"Maybe I promised all of my dances already?"

"Awe, come on honey. We'll tell you a secret." Stuart grabbed the other hand and Scarlett giggled a little.

"A secret? About who?"

"Melanie Hamilton."

"Who wants to hear a secret about that goody goody?"

"It's about Ashley Wilkes too."

"If you're telling me that they're engagement's going to be announced at the barbeque, well that's not a secret. Practically everyone in the county already knows that. Pa told me last night that the Wilkes' always marry their cousins. That's why they're the way they are, weak stock."

"Scarlett, you just have to dance with us, you just have to honey." Stuart got down on his knee. "Now don't make me beg. I've got another secret."

"Oh," she said coyly. "Tell me."

"Frank Kennedy…."

"I don't want to hear a secret about that old maid in britches."

"Just listen. Frank Kennedy is bringing a business associate of his who isn't received, not even by his own family. His name's Rhett Butler." Though she didn't notice it at the time, the moment his name was mentioned her pulse quickened. There was never anything quite as appealing as a genuine bad boy. She let go of the boys hands and started off to the path where she could meet her father on his ride home from the Wilkes' plantation. She vaguely heard Mammy yelling out the window but she paid no attention. She wondered along the path until she heard the thunder of hooves. She heard a yell and watched her Pa jump the fence. She smiled and laughed.

"Katie Scarlett, you've been spying on me, and I suppose you'll be telling your mother on me."

"Of course not Pa. I'm no tattletale like Suellen. I came to ask you how you're visit at the Wilkes went. Are they ready for the Barbeque tomorrow?"

"Aye, they are."

"Were there many people there?"

"Yes. Melanie Hamilton and her brother Charles."

"Frank Kennedy?"

"I thought that Frank Kennedy was your sister's beau?"

"Well, he is."

"You aren't after your sister's beau, are you Katie Scarlett?"

"Of course not Pa. I was just wondering about something the Tarleton boys told me about his business associate."

"The Butler blackguard?"

"Is that who it is?"

"No more questions about him. You stay away from him, do you hear me? He is a very shady man, daughter. He's not gentleman."

"Of course, Pa. I just wanted to hear about the scandal."

"Well, that nothing for your ears I'm afraid. Now let's hurry or Ellen'll be having both our heads." The rest of the night went quickly and in no time Mammy was fighting about the dress she wanted to wear.

"No, you ain'. It ain' fittin' fer mawnin'. You kain show yo'

buzzum befo' three o'clock an' dat dress ain' got no neck an' no

sleeves. An' you'll git freckled sho as you born, an' Ah ain'

figgerin' on you gittin' freckled affer all de buttermilk Ah been

puttin' on you all dis winter, bleachin' dem freckles you got at

Savannah settin' on de beach. Ah sho gwine speak ter yo' Ma 'bout

you."

"Don't you dare. If you tell Mother, I won't eat a bite." She grabbed a biscuit and started eating it as her father started to yell. "I'm coming, Pa." She grabbed her parasol and ran down the stairs, not hearing Mammy grumble behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett loved the way the trees lined the driveway opening up to the house at Twelve Oaks. She was so excited that she nearly forgot her manners and jumped right out of the carriage. There hadn't been any kind of grand party since Christmas and the barbeque at Twelve Oaks was bound to be the social event of the year for Clayton County. She smiled warmly at John Wilkes and smirked at India.

"Why hello, India, don't you look lovely today," said Scarlett, insincerely. She had never much cared for India Wilkes who she knew talked behind her back.

"Scarlett, welcome to our home, what a pleasure to see you," John Wilkes smiled at Scarlett and helped her out of the carriage. She went inside to find Cathleen, meeting Ashley and Melanie along the way.

"Why Melanie Hamilton, you look so pretty in that dress. You'll just have to tell me the name of your dressmaker."

"Oh thank you Scarlett. You're too kind. You've met my brother Charles, haven't you? He's been looking forward to seeing you all day." Charles started to rattle on about something and fawn all over her, but Scarlett could pay no attention. The most handsome man she had ever seen had just walked into the house and her heart was pounding almost out of her chest. He was walking towards her and she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm and her breath to quicken.

"Miss Hamilton, Mr. Wilkes it's a pleasure to see you again," he said, his eyes never leaving Melanie.

"Mr. Butler, this is my very dear friend, Scarlett O'Hara. Scarlett, dear, this is Mr. Rhett Butler. He's from Charleston, but he does quite a bit of business in Atlanta." Scarlett's breath caught as she realized that this was the blackguard her father had warned her about.

"Mr. Butler, a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand, but still his eyes never really left Melanie.

"Miss O'Hara, was it? The pleasure is all mine." Scarlett felt torn. Here was a man she had waited years for, someone that made her feel something, finally and all he could do was stare at boring old Melanie. She dismissed herself, promising herself she would catch up with Melanie a little bit later. She finally located Cathleen and was at her side in an instant.

"Tell me all you know about Rhett Butler."

"Scarlett!" said Cathleen shocked. "Well, he isn't received."

"Well why not."

"Years ago he took a girl buggy riding in the late afternoon and they didn't come back until after dark, walking no less. They said something happened with the buggy. But that isn't the worst part."

"No?"

"He refused to marry her. And when her brother called him out, he shot him dead in the duel and was forced out of Charleston."

"No, I heard he wasn't received but I didn't know why. That's scandalous." They went upstairs to gossip more and to freshen up. They went back downstairs when in was announced that it was time for barbeque. They split up and Scarlett was once again surrounded by her beaux. Although she was excited to be surrounded by attentive men, he attention never drifted far from Rhett and his attention never left Melanie. Scarlett was perplexed. She had never seen any man less attentive to her and she couldn't understand what Melanie could possible offer that she couldn't

She groaned in frustration as Charles Hamilton handed her a piece of cake. She smiled at him and he blushed profusely. She remained in her own little world until it was time to take her nap. She looked around but she never saw Melanie come upstairs. That was very curious because if anyone she knew needed a nap in the afternoon, it was Melanie.

She decided it would be a very good idea to find her, and she wasn't disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett found Rhett and Melanie in a small patio just outside the library and couldn't help but listen to their conversation. Rhett's voice was slightly raised and Scarlett felt goose bumps all over. Melanie was quiet and Scarlett couldn't be sure but she thought Melly could be crying.

"You are the only woman I've ever loved. You're the only one I could love. Don't you see that?"

"Mr. Butler, surely you know that that's not true. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm marrying Ashley. I love him."

"You couldn't love him."

"You can't love me. You don't know what you're saying."

"Melly, you're the only one who can accept me for who I am."

"That's not true." Melanie started to cry harder and suddenly Scarlett was angry with him. 'He's trying to bully her.' An overwhelming feeling swept over her and she knew that she needed to stand up for Melanie, even if she didn't know her very well. Melly had always seemed frail to her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butler, was it? I think that you need to leave Miss Hamilton alone now." Scarlett felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body and she looked at his eyes clouded with confusion and anger. "You've said your peace. Melanie, you go inside now and go upstairs. I think that India might have been looking for you." The conversation paused while Melanie rushed off the patio and back into the house.

"Miss O'Hara, I do not appreciate you intruding on my private conversations."

"Mr. Butler, Melanie Hamilton happens to be engaged to a very dear friend of mine, you might remember that you're a guest in his home. Besides, I've never liked to see anyone waste their time."

"Waste my time?"

"Melanie Hamilton has been in love with Ashley Wilkes all her life. You aren't likely to change that. I think that you'll agree with me that if there's one thing about Melanie, it's that she's loyal."

"I still fail to see where any of this is your business."

"Mr. Butler, let me explain something to you. You'd never be happy with Melanie. Melanie is different than you. You sir, are no gentleman." He looked at her with amazement. "Don't think that I hold that against you. I rather like that you're a rogue."

"Miss O'Hara, just who do you think that you are coming in here and bossing me around? You are a loud mouth busybody with nothing better to do than to butt in on my business."

"Excuse me Mr. Butler. You are an arrogant, self righteous bully who led a good friend of mine out with the intentions of making her say things she didn't mean." Scarlett was standing very close to him and angered burned through her veins, before either of them knew what they were doing they were exchanging a very heated kiss. Both pulled away very embarrassed.

"Miss O'Hara, you'll do well to stay out of my business from now on."

"Mr. Butler, may I call you Rhett? You'll do well to remember that Melanie is my business."

"And just exactly how is she your business?"

"Oh, you just wait and see. I'll make her my business."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett knew what she had to do and she also knew that she wouldn't like it. As soon as she saw the ladies returning from their naps, She sauntered up to Charles Hamilton and turned her charm up to full blast.

"Charles Hamilton, you handsome thing, what the devil is everyone so excited about?"

"Oh Miss Scarlett, it's war. Mr. Lincoln has called for volunteers. Everyone is going to sign up, right away, and I'm going too."

"Oh, no," she said, with genuine disappointment. If all the men left to sign up for the army, there wouldn't be a ball tonight. "I'll miss you so, Charles."

"Oh will you Miss Scarlett, will you?"

"I'll be mighty lonely."

"Oh, Miss Scarlett, will you marry me?" Scarlett's face lit up, her plan couldn't have possibly worked any better. If she married Charles then Melanie would be her sister, and then she would be her business.

"Yes Charles. Let's get married right away. Talk to Pa right now." Charles looked at Scarlett with such delight that she felt a bit guilty. He ran off to find her pa and Scarlett was happy to see Melanie and Ashley coming down the stairs arm in arm.

"Oh Melanie, Charles has asked me to marry him. We're going to be sisters." Melanie's face brightened

"Oh Scarlett, I couldn't be more pleased. I've always wanted a sister, and I couldn't think of one that I'd like more than you."

"Oh thank you Melly, you can't know how happy that makes me." And it was done. Charles and Scarlett were married the day before Melanie married Ashley. A week later Ashley and Charles left for training camp and Scarlett moved to Atlanta to live with her new Aunt Pitty and Melanie.

At first there was so many people to meet, she didn't have time to think about anything. She had to agree to be in so many new groups and societies that her head was spinning. She was very glad that she had Melanie to help her or she could never get through it all.

She couldn't wait until she got to see Rhett again. She wanted to rub in his face that she won, but somehow she wasn't sure that she had.

According to the gossip amongst the ladies at the hospital and the sewing circle, Rhett was not in Atlanta. In fact, most said that he was on one of his many blockading missions across the Atlantic and so Scarlett had to yet to inform him to her position as Melanie's sister. Every time she heard footsteps on the porch she held her breath and waited to see if Prissy would announce that Melly and she had a visitor. The only thing that came was a telegram and then a letter telling her that she was now a widow.

After the letter came, a sadness clouded over the house. Melanie was taking the death of her brother very hard and leaned on Scarlett. The death had had a completely different effect on Scarlett. She was in shock and was left with horrible feeling of guilt. She had married Charles to show Rhett and now Charles was dead, without ever knowing the joy of relations with his wife.

Two weeks after Charles death, Rhett came to pay his condolences to Melanie. He brought her flowers and Melanie was quite happy. "Capt. Butler, do you remember my sister Scarlett? I believe you met at my husbands barbeque." Melanie blushed at the memory of that day.

"Sister?" asked Rhett, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Capt. Butler, Melanie is my dear sister. She's been helping me so much with the death of my husband,"

"If you'll excuse me, I think that I'll go laid down. I'm not feeling very well at the moment."

"Melly, you go lay down and I'll take care of our guest," Scarlett said, with a big smile, her joy coming from the secret she was about to reveal. "You need to stay healthy for the baby. A baby is just what we need around here." The shocked expression on Rhett's face was worth the admonishment she'd get from Melly later.

"Thank you Scarlett, I don't know what I would do without you." She left the room before Rhett had time to recover.

"Baby?"

"Why, Capt. Butler, I thought you were an articulate man? Don't tell me that I managed to render you speechless?"

"Melanie is going to have a baby."

"Isn't that what good wives do, Capt. Butler? Don't good wives give their husbands heirs? I thought that's the reason people decide to get married," Scarlett said, stressing the important words as she watched him try to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Were you a good wife, Mrs. Hamilton?" he asked, with a sly smile on his face. She started to feel her blood boil.

"Why you cad, that's an improper question to ask me."

"Ahh, but you already knew that I was a cad. You told me as much already. And if I remember it correctly, that's what you like about me."

"Oh, you are so infuriating."

"I'm sorry that I'm too late to wish you luck with your nuptials."

"I told you that I would make Melly my business and it looks like I did it."

"Have you ever heard the phrase cutting off your nose to spite your face?"

"Oh, but Rhett, if it's you I'm spiting, I'm sure my nose will grow back."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for an grammar/spelling errors, I was in a hurry to get it posted and didn't really get much of a chance to proofread. As for being too close to the book, well I thought it was better to be more historically accurate. Scarlett's parents would never allow her to move to Atlanta as an unmarried girl without any chaperones. The only reason that Scarlett could be in Atlanta to see Rhett was to marry Charles. I didn't want her to marry Charles, she managed to keep him out of bed the whole week, and there will be no Wade

Being a southern lady had its advantages, but Scarlett didn't see them this week. She was never going to get Rhett to fall in love with her if she never saw him. So far he was doing his best to elude her. He'd been to see Melly twice while Scarlett was working at the hospital, bringing presents for the baby. The fact that some of the gifts were more expensive than surely Melanie would realize made her sure that he was calling at specific times that she was unavailable so that she wasn't able to tell Melanie not to accept them.

Melanie had her baby just two weeks ago, a boy named Beauregard. He was the spitting image of Ashley when he was a baby. Scarlett couldn't wait to mention that to Rhett, but it did seem to her that that may never happen. For some reason, Rhett was avoiding her. She was stuck. She couldn't visit him at his hotel, that would be extremely improper, and she couldn't make herself beg at him feet. She had much to much pride to do that. Beyond her pride, she wasn't allowed to leave her home for social visits and she was required to wear black all the time. She had one plan left, and she wasn't even sure that would work. She talked one of the ladies into trading shifts with her.

She knew that it sounded crazy to switch shifts to see Rhett but there was a very strong invisible force pulling her towards him. She knew that he was in love with Melly but just couldn't help herself. She sat in the parlor trying to decide what she should do while she waited for Rhett to come see Melly. She sighed. The war was making her life so boring. Melanie came into the room and rushed right over to Scarlett.

"Oh Scarlett, I have something to ask you, but I'm not sure how to ask you. It's almost scandalous, but they need us to work at the Bazaar. I know that you're in mourning, but do you think that you would be able to work at a table selling things?"

"Melanie, of course, my husband died for the cause, I think that it would be honoring his memory to work for it."

"Oh Scarlett, I was hoping that you would feel that way."

"Melly, I'll be there for you anytime you need. Now where's that nephew of mine?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap. But I don't want you spoiling him anymore. Between you and Rhett he'll be spoiled rotten before Ashley ever gets home to see him." Melanie frowned. She started to cry.

"The war will be over soon and Ashley will come back. Ashley is strong he'll make it through just fine. You wait and see."

"Oh Scarlett, you're so good to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Melly, you needn't worry about that ever."

"You're so strong. I wish I were as strong as you."

"Fiddle dee dee, Melly. You are strong."

"I'm not strong like you are. Look how you handled Charles' death."

"Oh Melly, I'm not that strong. If only you knew how upset I really was."

"Oh Scarlett. I'm so sorry. It must be so hard on you."

"I have to ask you to do something for me Melly. I think it's very important. You must tell Mr. Butler not to visit you anymore. I'm afraid that people will start to talk."

"Oh, but Scarlett, he's been so kind to me."

"You know how he feels about you, Melly. You must not let other people realize it. I don't want anyone to think poorly of you."

"Of course, I'll write him right away."

"Thank you, Melly."

Later that week, Scarlett was working in a booth at the Bazaar when Rhett approached her. She looked through the crowd to see if anyone was watching. She wanted anyone to come over here so she didn't have to speak to Rhett there.

"Mrs. Hamilton, may I have a word with you please?"

"I'm not sure that it would be appropriate. I'm only here to sell things for the cause. I'm still in mourning, Capt. Butler."

"Well, than I'll have two of the most expensive things that you're selling. I know that as long as it appears appropriate, you won't object to a little discussion. I know how you really feel about propriety."

"Very well, Capt. Butler, if you insist."

"Oh I do insist, Mrs. Hamilton. I want to know why you've made Mrs. Wilkes stop me from calling upon her."

"Mrs. Wilkes is a married woman, Capt. Butler, as you well know. Any one of those mean old cats would love to crucify someone for that kind of impropriety. You well know how women like that act."

"I'm just calling on an old friend. There's no impropriety in that."

"You and I both know that that is a lie. Please leave my sister alone." Rhett looked at Scarlett, assessing her. He was trying to decide how to best approach her. As he was unsure he tipped his hat to her and walked away. Scarlett was shocked, what was he up to, she asked herself. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. For the first time, Scarlett wondered what she had gotten herself into. Rhett Butler was not a man to be trifled with.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett left Atlanta the next morning and was gone for several months. Not much happened in those months. Beau grew, men died, and Atlanta grew grim. Many of Scarlett's lifelong friends were killed in battle. Her life had changed already, and they were saying the war was far from decided.

She had her work at the hospital and even if she despised it, it was something to occupy her time. She spent entirely too much time thinking about Rhett, worrying that he would never come back. Melanie had been his reason for calling, and if she wasn't taking his call any longer, he may have no reason to come back to Atlanta. There were rumors that Rhett owned a brothel, she wasn't sure that she really believed it. Although she was well aware of Rhett's roguish behavior, she refused to believe he was quite that scandalous.

Melanie's enthusiasm for her son spread quickly to Scarlett. While Beau was still only a few months old, he was a delightful child. She remembered fondly clapping with Melly as he crawled for the first time. Scarlett could say quite honestly that Beau was her only joy. She couldn't believe that a slobbering child delighted her.

When she came home from the hospital at night, she was drenched in the smell of death. The first thing she did when she got home was have a bath. She even made Prissy run the bathwater for her just about the same time every day so she wouldn't have to smell one minute more than was absolutely necessary. Scarlett had seen things worse than she had ever thought she'd see, than she thought was possible.

Six months after Rhett had disappeared from Atlanta, Scarlett received a mysterious letter asking her to join him for dinner at his hotel. She had just gotten out of the bath when Prissy handed her the invitation. She told Prissy to ready her best dress and inform Melanie and Aunt Pitty that she wouldn't be joining them for supper. As she dressed, she took extra care. It felt like a long time since she had properly gotten ready to go anywhere.

Scarlett was careful not to be seen leaving the house. She wasn't interested in a long lecture about propriety from her Aunt Pitty. Her heart raced as she walked the few blocks to the hotel that Rhett was staying at. It was obvious to her that the reason that Rhett hadn't picked her up in his carriage was that he wanted to keep their meeting as secret as she did and she was quite relieved.

She took a deep breath as she walked into the hotel. She nodded at the gentleman holding the door for her and she thanked him graciously. She prayed that she didn't look too nervous as she knew that Rhett would certainly feed on any insecurity he caught. She quickly surveyed the room for two purposes; to see where Rhett was sitting and to see if anyone she didn't want to reveal herself to was there. The dining room was nearly empty and Scarlett seemed sure that that was because the war had made times tough for most. Rhett was in the back corner of the restaurant, which was either very smart or very foolish, depending on how you looked at it. While they were quite hidden from view in the corner, you'd have to walk through the entire dining room to get there.

As she reached his table, he stood and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and watched as he sat down. She looked at him for an answer as to why they were there. He picked up his water glass, took a sip, and began talking. "I'm sure you wonder why I've brought you here, Mrs. Hamilton."

"Well Rhett, I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't surprised to see your invitation. I thought perhaps Melly and I had seen the last of you."

"Surely you've heard enough about me to know that I don't give up, Mrs. Hamilton. I've invited you here to ask you what I could do to let you allow me to see Melanie."

"Apparently we're still stuck on formalities, Capt. Butler, so you'll have to excuse me for calling you Rhett. Rhett, you know my sister Mrs. Wilkes is a married woman. You calling upon her makes for old women gossip, and I won't have my sisters reputation tarnished because you don't know how to take no for an answer."

"Mrs. Hamilton, I've taken care to visit your sister, as you call her, when no one is the wiser. When your flighty aunt is not around."

"And what do you think that would do to her reputation if somebody did find out you were sneaking over to visit her when you were sure no one else would be there."

"I apologize, I suppose I didn't think of that. You're right, of course." Scarlett paused, and looked at him. This was going entirely too easy. He must have something up his sleeve, she thought. Promising herself she'd be more careful, she smiled at him.

"Of course I'm right, Capt. Butler. I'm only looking out for her best interests." He took her hands in his and smiled deviously. Scarlett shivered at the smile. There was no denying it now; Rhett was definitely up to something.

"Would it be possible for me to call upon you, my dearest Mrs. Hamilton?" Scarlett scowled at him. She was in a bit of a bind with that question. If she would allow him to call upon her, she would know that he was only coming to see Melanie. However, if she denied him, she may not see him at all. He could leave Atlanta never to return.

"Perhaps you could explain to me how that would benefit me, Capt. Butler. As you well remember, I'm the one that doesn't want you to see Melanie."

"Oh but Mrs. Hamilton, your affection for me hasn't escaped my attention." Her blood boiled and she had to remind herself not to cause a scene. She wasn't supposed to be meeting this scoundrel for dinner and she didn't want all of Atlanta to know that she did.

"Why you conceited pig. If I weren't a lady, the things I would say to you. Do you think I have no pride, that I would rather see you for any reason at all, rather than not see you at all? Thank you for the dinner, Capt. Butler, but you can go to Halifax for all I care about your little proposition." She stormed out of the dining room and out of the hotel. She swiftly walked back to the house, entering through the servant's entrance and sneaking up to her room. Melanie startled her by sitting in the rocking chair by the window of Scarlett's room.

"Scarlett, darling, I was worried. Wherever have you been?" asked Melanie, as she rocked Beau. Scarlett frowned. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this."

"Melly, you go put Beau down, and come back here and I'll tell you where I've been. Aunt Pitty doesn't know I was gone, does she?"

"No, of course not, I didn't want to worry her." She left the room, and returned quickly. She sat back on the rocking chair and waited for Scarlett to tell her story.

"Well, I was invited to dinner with your friend Capt. Butler." Melanie looked horrified but waited for Scarlett to continue. "It seems that he wants to start calling on me to make it look proper to call upon you."

"Oh Scarlett, what did you tell him?" Scarlett looked at Melly. She knew that Melly would be shocked at what was about to come out of her mouth and she stifled a laugh.

"Well, I told him to go to Halifax, of course. Go to bed Melly. You have to be exhausted. You just let me handle Capt. Butler." Melly stood to leave and Scarlett at down at her vanity. "Could you ring Prissy before you leave?" Melly nodded. She rang the bell, paused to say something and decided against it. She closed the door softly behind her.

AN Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I know that this is a short chapter, but I didn't have time for more of an update and I though that this was a pretty decent place to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay, guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm really sorry for all the errors, I ran my spell check after I originally saved the story, I even added a different sentence, but my computer shut down on me, and I posted without realizing that it wasn't the updated version. As for sounding too much like the book, I have to admit I'm a little perplexed. Rhett was asking Scarlett if he could call on her so that he could visit Melanie and it wouldn't raise eyebrows with the old cats. Now on with the story, I hope this comes down half as good as I see it in my head.

The next afternoon brought Melanie good news, just as lunch was being served. Ashley was being given a furlough over Christmas. Perhaps they could all have a nice Christmas like they once had in the County. Scarlett only wished that they could have all the provisions they once would have enjoyed. The war had brought hard times on everybody and there wasn't anything like a holiday to make that evident.

Melanie and Aunt Pitty postponed their afternoon calling so that they could write letters back to Twelve Oaks and to a few other relatives inviting them to a Christmas celebration. Scarlett bristled a little bit as it occurred to her that times were rough enough without having to worry about extra mouths to feed and the extravagance a celebration like that might require. She loved a celebration as much as anyone, but the hours spent at the hospital taught her that they would never celebrate again like they once would have.

However, Scarlett couldn't complain that they were writing the letters. For the next few days she was taking a brief respite from the hospital, and she was enjoying time she could spend with Beau. Though she wasn't quite maternal with him, she did feel a joy from him. The difference in spending time with men who lay dying, and spending an afternoon with a boy full of life made Scarlett feel as though there was some hope yet.

Late afternoon came all too quickly, and Scarlett begged off calling with the three of them. A certain melancholy had come over her, and though she knew that both Melanie and Aunt Pitty assumed it was for Charles, Scarlett was really upset about Rhett. She had assumed the two of them thought alike, she thought that he would understand her in a way that no one else ever had. She supposed that was why she was so hurt when he asked if he could call upon her. Didn't he understand that she was full of pride, she wondered?

She sighed and looked out the window. It seemed that Atlanta was changing every day and not always for the better. The growth had ceased for the moment, and the tone was vaguely hostile. She turned away from the window. She didn't want to see anymore black or any other reminders of death. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she almost didn't hear Prissy tell her that she had a caller.

She told Prissy she would be right down, and looked in the mirror. She didn't hear Prissy tell her who was at the door and she was confused. She wasn't used to getting unexpected callers and she was ill prepared to receive anyone. Although she wasn't wearing one of her hospital dresses, the dress she was wearing was quite worn. There was no way of making herself much more presentable without Prissy's help, so she went downstairs to receive her visitor.

Before she saw anything but the back of him, she could tell that her visitor was Rhett. The times were hard and no one had any finery to wear, and the suit that he was wearing was new, or almost new. She cursed her heart for palpitating at the sight of him. She paused a moment before walking into the room, to make sure that her breath hadn't quickened. Her body betrayed her as it had every time she saw him, smelled him, or even heard mention of his name. She could smell cigars and whiskey and a hint of cologne and her stomach started to flutter.

A creaky floorboard gave away her location just outside the parlor, and Rhett turned to look at her. He had a vaguely guilty look on his face, and he was holding a small box, which he handed to her as she walked into the room.

"I think that an apology may be in order, Mrs. Hamilton. Please allow these chocolates to be a peace offering. I'm afraid I may have overstepped last night at dinner." His hand brushed hers and her pulsed raced even harder if at all possible.

"Your precious Melanie isn't here. I'm afraid that your trip is wasted," she said bitterly, and instantly regretted it. She didn't need for him to see how vulnerable she could become. "Would you like some tea, I could ring Prissy?"

"No tea, thank you," he said, waving his hand. "I knew that Melanie wouldn't be here. I had it on strictest authority that she'd be out calling this afternoon, I came to see you."

She looked at him skeptically, and laughed. "You must feel awfully desperate, to be so revealing. I'm sure that you hate how I hold the cards now. I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy making you grovel."

"Mrs. Hamilton," he started, but she almost immediately cut him off. "I believe that we are past the formalities, Rhett. Please, call me Scarlett."

"Very well, Scarlett," he hissed. "I'll never grovel for you." She laughed, and his face turned a distinct shade of red. She could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

"I'll bet that it's hard for a man like you to stay so gentlemanly. Although I'm sure you understand as well as I do that Melanie wouldn't believe anything anyone said bad about you, but if you love her half as much as you profess you wouldn't really chance that. I bet that you've turned into a proper gentleman, how very boring for you." If possible, his face got even redder.

"Scarlett," he started and she cut him off. "Such a shame to see such a handsome man making such a fool out of himself, chasing after a married woman."

"Mrs. Hamilton, I don't think it's any of your business who I chase after." She laughed lightly and walked towards him.

"I thought we were beyond that pretense, Rhett," she said, placing her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. She was sufficiently pleased when she noticed his heart was beating as fast as hers. He pulled away from her and walked across the room. She smiled, wickedly and decided to go in for the kill. "Perhaps you're afraid that at your age the chase of a woman with a little spunk might be the death of you."

He crossed the room in a manner of seconds and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Scarlett was in such shock for a few moments, that she couldn't even take pleasure in it.

"Capt. Butler, what are you doing?" Melly asked, from the doorway. She had a very shocked look on her face. "Scarlett, are you alright? Really, Capt. Butler, I don't know what has come over you."

"Melanie, I apologize sincerely."

"Capt. Butler, I am not the one that you need to apologize to." Rhett looked over at a very flushed Scarlett and offered her a weak apology. Scarlett accepted it, and turned towards him once again.

"I think that it would be best if you leave, Capt. Butler, before my reputation is in tatters." He looked at her with what could only be described as fury, as he left the room.

"Good day Mrs. Hamilton. Good day, Mrs. Wilkes." As Rhett walked out of the room, and out of the house, it occurred to her that she never once mentioned Ashley's return. She smiled, evilly. He may be gone, but as long as he still thought he was in love with Melanie there would still be days she could torment him.

"I think I better go lay down before dinner, Melly." She smiled wanly and Melly patted her arm.

"Of course, Scarlett. You look a little peaked. I'll come up for you when dinner is finished." Melanie led Scarlett up the stairs to her room, and Scarlett laid down on her bed. She couldn't believe the Rhett kissed her and she couldn't believe how good it felt. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes. She was hoping that she could relive the kiss in her dreams.


End file.
